


Ora et ama

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Kana_Go



Series: Mini, G-PG13 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Bible, M/M, Religious Content, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бог есть любовь. По мотивам читательской заявки: Джеи два монаха. Два молодых, искренних, любящих господа и томящихся чем-то трудноопределимым в сторону друг друга. Когнитивный диссонанс, однако. Неистовый юст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ora et ama

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: «Ora et ama» (лат.) — молись и люби. Переиначенный девиз монашеского ордена св. Бенедикта «Ora et labora» — молись и работай. В тексте использованы Устав Ордена Бенедиктинцев и Евангелие от Иоанна.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Ora et ama"

Дженсен шагал по длинному коридору, накинув капюшон и уставившись в книгу. Звук его шагов гулко отражался от полукруглых каменных сводов, под которыми всегда царили сумерки. На пол ложились четкие пятна солнечного света в виде узких вытянутых арок. Стыдно признаться, но порой Дженсену хотелось перепрыгивать через них, как через трещины в плитках в детстве. Разумеется, он сдерживался. И ему было стыдно за это. А еще за то, что на душе в последнее время было как-то… странно. Во время последней исповеди Дженсен умолчал об этом, потому что сам не понимал, что с ним творится, но всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым перед Ним. Как будто утаил что-то. Как будто обманул. Дженсен невольно втянул голову в плечи, глубже спрятавшись под капюшон, и с удвоенным усердием погрузился в текст.

_Смотрите, какую любовь дал нам Отец…_

— Брат Дженсен!

Заслышав знакомый голос, Дженсен остановился и выглянул из-за очередной колонны. 

Присев в тени молодого лириодендрона, Джей подстригал красные розы.

«Не Джей, — напомнил себе Дженсен. — Джаред. Брат Джаред». 

Точнее, Джаред должен был подстригать розы, но на самом деле сидел на траве с большими ножницами в руке и дразнил лохматого щенка подолом одежд. Щенок топорщил шерсть на загривке и трепал подол так ожесточенно, что жить тому явно осталось недолго. Джаред смеялся, запрокинув голову. Выглянувший из-под ворота рясы безукоризненно белый воротничок только подчеркивал, какая длинная и загорелая у него шея. 

— Ты куда-то спешишь? — отсмеявшись, окликнул Джаред. 

«Быть правдивым сердцем, также и устами», говорилось в Уставе.

Лгать не полагалось, и Дженсен покачал головой едва заметно, надеясь, что Джаред истолкует его жест по-иному, но Джаред понял правильно.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он. — Мне еще в другом конце парка кусты подстригать, проводишь меня. 

«Hе привязываться к тому, что приятно чувствам», учил Устав.

Джаред был приятен чувствам. Всем чувствам. Он был высок и хорош собой. От его голоса в животе, под слоями черной ткани и вечного полуголода, порхали бабочки. Мягким влажным летом Северной Каролины он пах сухим песком Техаса. У него были твердые, очень горячие ладони. А на вкус…

Дженсен пытался не думать об этом.

_Если так возлюбил нас Бог, то и мы должны любить друг друга…_

Дженсен был уверен наверняка, что в Писании имелось в виду совершенно не это. Это — от лукавого. Испытание веры. Устав призывал поддерживать тех, кто находится в испытании. Джаред ведь знает Устав назубок, как и все они, тогда почему же он… такой?

— Брат Дженсен?

Надо идти, пока никто не заметил и не начал задавать неудобные вопросы.

Дженсен сунул книгу под мышку и шагнул под поток лучей, льющихся в арочный проем. Выйдя из темного каменного коридора в залитый ярким солнечным светом сад, он привычно зажмурился. 

Под закрытыми веками плясали красные пятна и ветер гнал по выжженной земле песок и неопрятные комки перекати-поле. Длинноногий вихрастый парень бросал камушки в консервную банку и улыбался узкими пересохшими губами. 

Дженсен вздрогнул и открыл глаза навстречу ослепительной зелени и скачущим в листве солнечным зайчикам. Джаред смотрел на него с тревогой, отмахиваясь от разыгравшегося щенка:

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Голова закружилась?

— Нормально, — выговорил Дженсен. — Спасибо, брат Джаред. Пойдем. 

Извилистая узкая дорожка, выложенная светло-серой фигурной плиткой, уводила их вглубь сада, всё дальше от темной громады монастыря. Было довольно тихо. Птицы щебетали негромко и благопристойно, будто уважали монастырский покой, но буйная летняя растительность, пусть даже и подстригаемая регулярно старательными, как черные муравьи, монахами, ярилась вовсю — обвивала опоры и колонны, затягивала стены, распускалась десятками пестрых цветов. Белый щенок, оставив, наконец, в покое изжеванный подол рясы, деловито обнюхивал землю. 

«Какой красивый мир сотворил для нас Господь». 

_Не любите мира, ни того, что в мире: кто любит мир, в том нет любви Отчей._

Дженсен искоса поглядывал на Джареда, потом все же решил завести разговор. На совершенно мирскую тему, потому что говорить о Нем с такими мыслями казалось чистой воды лицемерием. 

— Я раньше не видел этой собаки, — откашлявшись, проговорил он. 

— Нашел под воротами той ночью, когда была большая гроза, помнишь?

«Не оставлять милосердия».

Да, иногда Дженсену казалось, что Джаред нарушает Устав самим своим существованием («Не быть ленивым. Hе говорить праздных слов. Hе любить слишком часто и долго смеяться.» И это Джаред? Нет, серьезно?), но милосердия ему было не занимать. Особенно, когда дело касалось собак.

— И как ты его назвал?

— Мем.

— Чего?

«Просто нельзя взять и не написать о мемах», — всплыло на фоне Боромира в ошарашенном мозгу. То есть, не то чтобы им запрещали интернет, но…

— Магдалина Екатерина Морано, — на полном серьезе пояснил Джаред. — Сокращенно. И это она. 

Дженсен покрепче прижал к себе книгу, чтобы не закрыть лицо ладонью. Полный фейспалм. К слову об интернете.

Они подошли к самой границе парка и уселись на деревянную скамью у стены. Дженсен прижался спиной к прохладному камню. Ему было жарко. Джаред молчал, запрокинув голову. Стоило ли говорить, что никаких розовых кустов здесь не было и в помине. 

«Быть правдивым сердцем, также и устами». Аж два раза. Эх, Джаред-Джаред. 

Дженсен тоже задрал голову. Солнце, пусть даже и не стояло в зените, слепило глаза, но он все равно смаргивал в синее небо, проглядывающее через кроны. Потом посмотрел на Джареда. По плечам и коленям того прыгали мелкие солнечные блики. 

— Ты бросил работу, — вздохнул, наконец, Дженсен. — И солгал. Должно быть, у тебя на то были серьезные причины?

— Не особенно, — Джаред будто проснулся. — Я просто хотел поговорить. 

— Поговори с Богом, — посоветовал Дженсен. — Он лучше меня. 

Джаред посмотрел на него с изумлением и снова рассмеялся. Дженсен ощутил растерянность. Даже если не брать в расчет Устав, должна же быть хоть какая-то причина для смеха?

— Почему ты смеешься? — прохладно спросил он. — Я сказал что-то смешное?

— В некотором смысле, — подумав немного, согласился Джаред. — Я не над Ним смеюсь, разумеется. Просто ты так изменился, что иногда мне кажется, будто мы никогда не были знакомы. 

Дженсен призадумался. Всё, что было раньше, казалось далеким и ненастоящим, размытым, словно во сне. 

— Ты правда не помнишь? — Джаред наклонился вперед, опершись локтями о колени, снова выпрямил спину и повел рукой перед собой. — Убери это все. Убери деревья и стены. Убери кельи и мессы. Осталось что-нибудь?

Дженсен послушался. Сначала была пустота. Потом…

_И стал свет._

Потом была выжженная безжалостным солнцем земля с островками золотистой травы. Дул ветер, вздымая пыль, и по траве шли широкие серебряные волны. Летом на горизонте скользили смерчи, а весной поля покрывались пестрым цветочным ковром. Иногда Джаред, дурачась, носил ему букетики, которые Дженсен совал в консервные банки. Иногда Джаред, дурачась, обнимал его и, заваливаясь на спину, опрокидывал на себя. Иногда Джаред, дурачась, подставлял шею, позволяя слизывать с кожи горький пот. Иногда…

Не привязываться к тому, что приятно чувствам. Но как можно сделать что-то подобное, если Джаред высок и хорош собой. От его голоса в животе, под слоями черной ткани и вечного полуголода, порхают бабочки. Мягким влажным летом Северной Каролины он пахнет сухим песком Техаса. У него твердые, очень горячие ладони. А на вкус он горький, словно полынь и одуванчик.

— Господи, прости меня, ибо я грешен, — прошептал Дженсен. 

— Кто не любит, тот не познал Бога, — Джаред стащил его со скамьи, лег прямо на траву и, совсем как раньше, опрокинул Дженсена на себя.

— Кто делает грех, тот от диавола, — возразил Дженсен. 

— Если мы любим друг друга, то Бог в нас пребывает, — Джаред положил ладонь ему на затылок и, мягко надавив, прижал лицом к своей шее, к доверчиво — как всегда — обнаженному горлу. 

Дженсен судорожно вздохнул и слизнул с его кожи горькую каплю. 

Сквозь кроны деревьев сыпались вниз солнечные зайчики. Негромко щебетали птицы. Белый щенок по имени Магдалина Екатерина Морано, утомившись, сунул лохматую морду в траву и уснул.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. 

_Кто не любит, тот не познал Бога, потому что Бог есть любовь._


End file.
